


The Past is Over... Right?

by EternalQuestForGoodFics



Series: Hunter x Hunter/Assassination Classroom [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Crossover, Gen, Reaction, react fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalQuestForGoodFics/pseuds/EternalQuestForGoodFics
Summary: When the author wants more reactions, but a certain white-haired boy is too determined to keep his secrets close to his chest, what are they to do? Why, kidnap the characters they want and offer a deal to the boy to get him home if he consents of course. And no, the author is not being a coward by not showing their face, they’re just very cautious about a certain ex-assassin’s temper.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck & Akabane Karma, Killua Zoldyck & Korosensei, Killua Zoldyck & Shiota Nagisa
Series: Hunter x Hunter/Assassination Classroom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Past is Over... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell by the summary of this fic, it’s going to be a reaction fic, set after chapter 13 of the main fic, where the bright light is me kidnapping the character’s instead of plopping two new characters into that situation. I’m a sucker for reaction fics, and there aren’t nearly enough of those just sticking to one fandom, let alone cross-fandom react fics. 
> 
> That said, this probably isn’t going to be like a normal react fic where I take episodes from the show and have the characters react to them, it’s more like I take scenes I really like and use them to build a picture of my favourite boy’s past, and have the AC characters react to that. This means, there will be headcanon scenes and movie scenes, so if you’re a diehard canon-only fan of HxH, maybe this one isn’t for you? It’s just been haunting me, okay?
> 
> Not going to be warping the whole class here, since that’d be way too many characters for me to keep track of.
> 
> This is not going to be canon to my main fic and the sequel I’m planning, but it is recommended that you read up till at least chapter 13 to get the full gist of the relationships between Killua and the AC cast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the set-up, nothing to see here.

As he watched Nagisa being beaten up, Killua ground his teeth as his muscles tensed more and more like a spring being coiled, ready to be released in a burst of explosive energy. Finally, Killua senses that Nagisa is about to really make a move, and all his senses go on high alert.

He watched as Nagisa approached Takaoka and dropped his knife, the latter's eyes inadvertently continuing to follow the knife's descent. Nagisa then clapped, stunning Takaoka long enough for him to draw the stun gun and shock him with it.

However, just as Nagisa was about to finish him off with another round of electricity, a bright flash of light, brighter even than the stupidly bright lights the helipad was surrounded in enveloped the rooftop.

* * *

When Killua blinked, he found himself in a large movie theatre of sorts, except there were less seats than a normal theatre’s, and a snack bar within the theatre itself. He shoved his hands in his pockets, scanning his surroundings for any sign of an ambush, but found that he was alone in this room. Just as he was looking for a way to get out, a slip of paper poofed into existence in a cloud of smoke.

Curious, Killua approached it, flipping it over so he could read it, but not otherwise picking it up.

_Hello, Killua. You’re probably wondering who I am and why I know your name. The short answer is it doesn’t really matter who I am or why I know your name. The long answer is: I’m someone who can get you back home. I know you’re probably skeptical about that, but this is probably the best you can do from your end. All you have to do is consent to some people from your class learning about your past._

Killua’s brows furrowed, ‘why’s, ‘who’s, and ‘how’s swirling in his mind. He held his doubts about the whole thing, but considering that Nen had all sorts of applications (he’d ended up in a whole other world due to a Nen ability after all), it probably wasn’t as farfetched as it seemed. And honestly, when compared to bending the rules of reality like Greed Island, this was probably at a similar level of difficulty to accomplish, meaning it wasn’t impossible.

Silence filled the room as he pondered. Finally, he spoke into thin air, assuming that was enough to get the attention of whoever was observing him. “Who did you have in mind? And why my past?”

Another paper poofed into existence. This one read:

_Well, your teachers for one. Next would be the people you hang out with most: Nagisa and Karma. I figured you probably wouldn’t agree if too many people were coming, so that’s pretty much it, unless someone else occurs to me later on, but I’ll ask for your permission again if it comes to that. As for why… well, it doesn’t really affect you, so I wouldn’t really worry about it._

Killua hummed as he pondered this new information. Finally, he spoke again, “And if I refuse?”

This time the new paper seemed to poof into existence almost anxiously, if that word could be used.

_O-oh, then I’d probably just send you back where I took you from. Er, how about if I add on the ability to switch between both worlds at whim?_

There was an almost desperate air to the end of the note, which had Killua raising his brows. They really wanted him to agree for some reason… But he couldn’t think of any way this could be used to harm him, which was weird, since the only one who’d ever gone through so much effort without any intent to harm, hurt, or ‘train’ him were his friends, and he didn’t think he was acquainted with whoever the note-writer was. “Y’know you’re really shit at bargaining, right?”

The next piece of paper poofed in almost despondently. At this point Killua had sorta given up how he could tell.

_Yeah…_

There was a glint of amusement in Killua’s eyes. Sure, he didn’t fully trust the note-writer (they had just kidnapped him from a high-stakes situation after all), but at the same time he was kinda curious to see where this went. Yes, he did know the saying about curiosity and cats, but he was starting to see why that was the case… Still, best not to reveal it. “And how long would it take?”

This note appeared more energetically, as if whoever wrote it had perked up at his question.

_Oh, don’t worry, time doesn’t move at all outside this place no matter how long it takes. Plus it wouldn’t take more than a week in here. Probably… Oh, also I’ll provide any accommodations and food everyone wants/needs, it just needs to be voiced (I try not to read minds; it’s an invasion of privacy)._

Killua raised a brow, having learned yet another thing about the mysterious note-writer. He sinks into thought, stuck contemplating on the pros and cons. In the end, he comes the same conclusion as he did before: there wasn’t any real reason not to, just caution and the fact that whoever this was might be lying about the ability to send him back, but then it wouldn’t be much of a difference to before they brought him here. And if he did accept, he’d at the very least get to satisfy his curiosity…

In the end, Killua decided that he could be reckless this one time (he deserved a treat after so long of constantly keeping a certain idiot out of trouble), and spoke, “I accept.”

* * *

Nagisa was having a bad day. First was being grilled by Karma for information about Killua. Next was the failed assassination attempt. Then his classmates collapsing due to being dosed with a virus. And then on the infiltration mission to get the antidote for said virus, he was forced to cross-dress (at least Killua didn’t tease him). And lastly they found out that the one behind the virus was the crazed madman he’d chased off months ago, who as it turned out had a bit of a grudge against him. So much so that he blew up the briefcase containing the antidote. So excuse him for not being in the best of moods when after he’d finally reversed the tides of their fight, a sudden bright light appeared and he found himself somewhere he didn’t recognise.

Killua watched as, true to the note-writer’s word, Irina, Karasuma, and Korosensei popped in to existence near the back of the theatre while Nagisa and Karma showed up next to him, the former still radiating bloodlust.

He didn’t really get much of a chance to say anything however, as Nagisa didn’t seem to register that he was safe now and was taking a swing at him with the knife. Luckily, Killua had been attacked with knives often enough to have developed an instinct for dodging them, and so managed to grab Nagisa’s hand, immobilising him long enough for the other boy to calm down slightly and register who he was just attacking.

Nagisa dropped the knife (which Killua deftly caught), startled, his face starting to pale at the thought of almost having hurt Killua. But Killua didn’t really care; he knew Nagisa hadn’t intended to try and hurt him, which was more than he could say for all the other people who tried to stab him. So before Nagisa could start spouting apologies, he patted the other boy on the head, and spoke, “No worries, it’s fine. I’m fine, see?”

Karma only now spoke up, “So, Killua, could you tell us where we are?”

“Indeed, I believe the three of us have the same question.” The voice of Korosensei piped up from the back. He was still in his Absolute Defence form.

Killua sighed and raised his voice as if to address someone none of them could see. “Oi, you wanted this, you explain it.”

At that, several notes poofed into existence, the note-writer having been kind enough to poof Korosensei’s sticking to the surface of his Absolute Defence form so he could read it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine what I wrote for the notes, not really going into detail since it’s just repeating what was told to Killua but summarised. I've gotten the outline for chapter 14 done in the main fic, but actually translating that into a chapter is harder than the previous ones, since I keep scrapping ideas. I think there will be a chapter 15 actually, since it felt like I had a solid end point to 14 but it doesn't wrap up the whole fic.
> 
> Updates for this fic might be more sporadic, since there's not really any overarching story to it, just reactions. Still, have to structure what parts are shown when to maximise impact.


End file.
